


Then Then Then

by phobphil



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phobphil/pseuds/phobphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter challenge! In summer. Yes I know, don't look at me like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then Then Then

day 01 - sweaters

"Here, I made these for you," Ootsubo says to Midorima and Takao as he hands them each a knitted sweater in Shuutoku orange. Both are dumbfounded as they mumble their thanks. Otsuboo on his end looks pleased with himself.

“Pardon captain,-” starts Midorima before being stopped by Ootsubo with the raise of a hand.

“I’m not your captain anymore,” He says sounding glad. On his side Midorima can feel Takao start to shake, either from laughter (most likely) or pride (he is the new captain after all), Midorima can’t tell.

“Well then, senpai, this is,-” nice? A bit unnecessary (Midorima still has the red scarf Ootsubo-senpai had let him borrow in a time of need) but appreciated? … Soft? None of it matters when Ootsubo interrupts him once more.

“No need to thank me, I – had some time on my hands. Thought I’d make you something nice as a gift and incentive for your hard work.” He says.

Midorima would leave it at that if it weren’t for the fact that he knows Ootsubo-senpai has exams and university to worry about, just like the other senpai do, and if Miyaji-senpai doesn’t have time to come and threaten him with pineapples (or Kimura-senpai’s truck on a bad day), then Midorima highly doubts Ootsubo-senpai ‘had some time on his hands’.

Midorima isn’t buying it and neither is Takao who loses enough self-restraint to snort before asking, “Senpai, are you stress knitting again?”

Ah, that explains it, thinks Midorima as he watches an embarrassed Ootsubo fumble before smacking Takao in the head, right after the latter asked him if he had made sweaters for the whole team or just the regulars.

Midorima looks down at the sweater in his hands, vivid orange wool close to being blinding, and smiles.


End file.
